


Not All Fairytales Have a Princess

by storyspinner70



Series: No Princess 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adorable Jared, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Shy Jared, Slight Jensen Womp, confident jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: Written for the SPN Xmas Exchange for RiatheMai. I picked her likes of Shy!Jared and Confident!Jensen as well as her prompts - Don't get a lot of strangers around here and some elements of It's perfect (even if it's not).Great prompts to work with!!! I hope you enjoy this!AN: I initially thought this was a cute little slice of life with these two, but then I was doing the collage for it and just...I need them to have the sex. That's all I can say. :D There will be at least one more update with these guys. Hopefully y'all will enjoy.





	Not All Fairytales Have a Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiatheMai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiatheMai/gifts).



**Title:** Not All Fairytales have a Princess

 **Giftee:** RiatheMai

 **Gifter:** storyspinner70

 **Pairing/Characters:** Jensen/Jared

 **Word count/Medium:** 2,303 Words/ Fic and Collage

 **Rating:** General

 **Warnings:** Excessive fluff, Jensen womp 

 **Summary:** Written for the SPN Xmas Exchange for RiatheMai. I picked her likes of Shy!Jared and Confident!Jensen as well as her prompts - Don't get a lot of strangers around here and some elements of It's perfect (even if it's not).

Great prompts to work with!!! I hope you enjoy this! **  
**

**AN:** I initially thought this was a cute little slice of life with these two, but then I was doing the collage for it and just...I need them to have the sex. That's all I can say. :D There will be at least one more update with these guys. Hopefully y'all will enjoy.

 

 

 

**Not all Fairytales have a Princess**

 

Jensen was behind the bar when he first showed up. Tall and dark and gorgeous, his shoulders spreading out and his eyes scanning quickly from left to right. Martha had just gotten up to leave, so there was a rare seat at the bar free. Jensen didn’t believe in fate, but providence he could get behind.

Jensen was nothing if not practical.

The man shuffled up to the bar and kind of collapsed. Not how he sat down, necessarily, just his whole demeanor, his body. His shoulders slumped and his back bowed, and he planted his elbows on the bar.

“What can I get you?” Jensen asked without raising his voice, knowing there’s no way the man heard him over the loudness of the bar.

Just as he hoped, the man leaned forward. “Sorry, what?”

Jensen leaned forward, too, dropping his own elbows on the bar, pretending not to notice when two of his fingers landed on top of the man’s hand. “What can I do for you?”

Then the man flushed and ducked his head, only Jensen’s lowered stance allowing him to see the dimple in his cheek when he smiled. Was tall and beautiful shy? Could it be?

Jensen wouldn’t say he had a type really – other than intelligent, funny and male, and, if he was being honest, sometimes male was good enough for his purposes. He did have _things_ though. Like he had a thing for brewing craft beers for his bar and a thing for country music. He had a thing for soft worn t-shirts and growing a beard when he felt like it. He indulged in these things anytime he could.

This thing, though. This thing he has for shy, sweet men, that one he doesn’t get to indulge much. Shy people don’t generally wander into _Bobby’s Roadhouse_ unless they’re lost.

“Beer, please,” Jared stated clearly, his eyes on Jensen’s fingers.

“What kind, sweetheart?” Oh, god, the flush and smile again. Well, Jensen was fucked and he didn’t even know this man’s name.

“Just something good,” the man said, finally looking Jensen in the face, “I trust you.”

“Oh, you really shouldn’t, sweetheart.”

The man quirked an eyebrow and stared at Jensen with a little bit of a challenge. Oh, Jensen’s boy had backbone under that shirt. Jensen laughed. “Call me Jensen.”

“Jared.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen you in here before, Jared. You looking for something?”

“Yeah, a job.”

Jesus, Mary, the saints and all of the angels. Could it possibly be. “You live here, sweet- Jared?”

“Yeah I just moved here. You’ve heard the story. Bad breakup. Starting over. Blah blah blech.”

Jensen laughed, “Yeah, I’ve heard that one. You from here originally? I can hear the Texas in your words.”

“San Antonio. I just needed out and I always liked Austin, so here I am.” Jared spread his arms out, careful to avoid hitting anyone.

Jensen studied him for a moment. “God bless Texas.”

Jared flushed again, fiddling with his plaid scarf for a moment, his smile radiant under his floppy hair.

“Let me get that beer for you, and we’ll talk about the job.”

**

Jensen had taken Jared back to his office, discreetly flipping off Chris, who’d seen them and started making obscene motions and waggling his eyebrows. “So, Jared, have you ever worked in a bar before?”

“No, but I’ve worked in a coffee shop before. And before you say it’s not the same, have you ever dealt with a restaurant full of uncaffeinated people when the power goes out?”

“Okay point for you. Well, two points, actually.”

Jared looked at him quizzically.

“I’m horrible in the morning before my first cup of coffee.”

“Wouldn’t my job be at night?”

“Yep.” Jensen grinned.

Jared shook his head at Jensen’s audacity, the fluttering of his lashes and that beautiful flush betraying his interest. “How do you even know you’re my type?”

“Have you seen me?”

“I caught a glimpse,” Jared stated dryly, “then your ego got in the way. Blocked my view.”

Jensen scoffed, then settled on the edge of his desk, close to where Jared was sitting. “Let me get serious for a minute, Jared. I’m intrigued and interested. Definitely interested,” Jensen’s voice trailed off as he eyed Jared.

Jared cleared his throat.

“But I heard you,” Jensen continued, “I know how a bad break up can be. I won’t push you on anything. I promise. Just know I’m here when you’re ready. If you’re interested too, that is.”

And if Jared shyly ducking his head didn’t kill Jensen, the soft fall of Jared’s hair over his eyes would. “Thanks, Jensen.”

“Of course, sweetheart. Okay, about your duties...”

**

“Do I seriously have to cut _all_ these lemons and limes?”

“Did you think there was some magical tree where they grew in perfect wedges? That I call up my supplier and say, ‘Hey, I need some lime and lemon slices, please. Thanks!’”

“I have a knife in my hand, boss. A big one.”

“Is that a threat?” Jensen asked, pressing against Jared where he was cutting the citrus the bar needed for the next couple of days.

“Didn’t you go through the same sexual harassment seminar I had to sit through before I started here?”

“Uh. Was that the one with the hot redhead? Or was that the video with the tall blond?”

Jared muttered something under his breath, but Jensen could tell he was laughing. Smiling, Jensen reached around him to snag a lemon wedge. Unfortunately, it was exactly the same time Jared brought the knife down again.

**

“How’s the finger?”

“Well,” Jensen sighed dramatically. “They were able to reattach it...”

“You had three stitches, Jensen. No one had to reattach anything.”

“It sure felt like it.” Jensen held up his bandaged hand to Jared. “Kiss it and make it better?”

“No, Jensen.”

“Are you _still_ cutting fruit?”

“Well, I had to throw most of it out. You got blood all over it.”

“So sorry to inconvenience you, Jared. I’ll try to do better next time you stab me.”

“I didn’t stab you, Jensen. You got in the way while I was cutting a lemon.”

“So you say.”

“That’s what you get for sexually harassing your employees.”

“Oh, yeah?” Jensen floundered for a comeback. “Well your hair looks silly like that.”

“Health code, Jensen. I have to tie it back when I handle food or drinks.” Jared paused and turned back to Jensen. “And what are you? Five?”

“Maybe.”

“Why are you so cranky?”

“I’m not cranky!” Jensen started, but Chris cut him off.

“They gave him a Tylenol with Codeine. He’s always cranky on drugs.”

“Traitor.” Jensen muttered. “I’m going to lie down in my office for awhile. Wake me up when the liquor guy comes by.”

**

“I don’t mean to look a gift horse in the mouth, Jensen, but why did you need help? You seem to handle the crowds just fine with the staff you already had.”

“You know how Steve and Chris have been coming and going in that room beside the bar?”

“Yeah.”

“They’re refurbishing that space. Turning it into a stage. They’re about done. On Sunday when we’re closed, this wall right here...” Jensen walked over to the wall in question, “...will be demolished. It’ll open that whole space up.” Jensen pressed his hand to the door frame. “Chris and Steve will perform here a few times a week when they’re not on tour...”

“And that means Jensen will, too,” Steve interrupted, popping his head through the door. “It was part of the deal. He gave us space, his voice and his guitar, and we did all the hard stuff.”

“You sing?”

“Under threat of death I do.” Jensen answered dryly.

“How fascinating,” Jared cooed.

Jensen laughed. “Shut up, Sasquatch. Anyway,” Jensen continued rather loudly, “I’ve got some other bands lined up and one of the wait staff talked me into an open mic/karaoke night. Apparently, she does a mean Britney Spears.”

“God save us all,” Steve intoned, then disappeared back into the construction zone when he heard Chris start cussing.

“Will they be ready for Sunday?” Jared asked right after a particularly loud crash.

“Let’s hope so, we play in two weeks.”

**

“Wow.”

“Jared? You okay?”

“I mean, you told me you were singing with them, but...”

“But what?”

“You didn’t say you were actually good.” Jared paused, then continued faintly. “Or that you’d be wearing leather.”

“Did you think I’d get up on stage with them if I sucked?”

“Well, no but they _are_ really good friends.”

“So you thought they’d let their poor talentless friend play with them just because?” Jensen asked, thoroughly amused.

“Maybe?”

“I think we need more napkins, Jared. Help me grab some out of the stock room.”

“Is this a trick? Am I going to go back there and you trap me in a corner and have your wicked way with me?”

“Wicked w...Jared. I don’t want you to take this personally if I’m wrong, but _was_ that your Harlequin novel I found in the back room last week?”

“I told you the first time you asked it wasn’t.” Jared hurried to the stock room.

“Just checking.” Jensen watched as Jared stopped looking for napkins and suddenly flushed red and muttered something, his eyes firmly planted on the floor. “What was that?”

“I did read some, though.”

“Why are you so adorable?” Jensen whispered, plaintively. “It’s not fair. You have to give a guy a fighting chance.”

Tentatively, Jared reached out and ran his hand down the sleeve of Jensen’s leather jacket, fingertips skimming Jensen’s arm where he’d pushed up his sleeves until he reached the wide leather bracelet on Jensen’s wrist. “Maybe I don’t want to be fair,” he nearly whispered.

“What are you saying, Jared?”

“I want you, Jensen.”

“Hallelujah!” Jensen crowed, crowding Jared up against a stack of boxes. “You had me worried, sweetheart. I thought I’d lost my touch there for a bit.”

“You always appreciate things you have to work for more than things that are handed to you,” Jared stated primly.

Jensen laughed. “You did make me work for it, that’s a fact. But I knew you’d cave. They always do.”

“Maybe you haven’t worked hard enough,” Jared huffed, pushing Jensen back a bit.

“Oh no, sweetheart, you’re not going anywhere. Not just yet.” Jensen pressed into Jared again. “You know I’m just kidding, sweetheart. I appreciate you more than you’ll ever know.”

Jared smiled and ran his hands over Jensen’s jacket.

“Really like that leather, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Jared breathed. “You were so hot up there on that stage. And your voice...”

“Let me kiss you, sweetheart.”

Instead of answering, Jared leaned down, slotting his mouth with Jensen’s. Jensen tasted of whiskey, gum and corn chips and Jared couldn’t get enough. He twisted them, pushing Jensen against the boxes instead.

They were locked in a battle for dominance – both of the kiss and their stance. Unfortunately, neither of them noticed the top box start to wobble as Jensen reversed their positions.

**

“Jensen...”

“No, Jared. Don’t say anything. As soon as I get over this concussion, it’s on, you hear me?”

“Are you sure?” Jared fretted.

“Oh, I’m dead sure.”

“What if something happens?”

“What could possibly happen?”

“Well, in the last month you’ve been to the emergency room twice – both times because you were flirting with me. I think it’s a valid concern, Jensen.”

“I think what was going on in the stock room was a little bit more than flirting, don’t you?”

Jared’s face flared scarlet and he ducked his head. Jensen reached up and tucked Jared’s hair behind his ear, his fingers following the curve of Jared’s jaw until he could gently force Jared’s head back up.

“I swear to god, Jared, I don’t care if it kills me. I want you.” Jensen searched Jared’s eyes, and saw a spark of want returned, “Please, let me have you sweetheart.”

“Fine,” Jared whispered. “But no more shenanigans at work.”

“Shenanigans? But Jared,” Jensen whined, “I love shenanigans.”

“No.”

“You know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off you.”

“You’re an adult. You can do it.”

“Fine, but no more being adorable in my presence. I mean it. If I can’t touch it, you can’t flaunt it.”

“Flaunt...” Jared stopped, outraged. “I have never _flaunted_ in my life, Jensen Ackles.”

“Really? So you wearing those black skinny jeans three times last week, you know the ones I practically salivated over? That was what, a coincidence?”

“Oh. That was a total coincidence.” Jared firmly replied. “I...lost some of my others. Temporarily.”

“Uh huh.”

“Whatever. Believe what you want.”

Jensen staggered a little and Jared was at his side instantly. “Let’s get you in bed, Jensen. Come on. Rest while you can. I have to wake you every two hours. Make sure your brain isn’t permanently scrambled.”

“It’s not my brain I’m worried about,” Jensen grumbled as he stripped to his boxers and dropped into bed.

“No?” Jared asked, amused. “What are you worried about then?”

“My heart,” Jensen grumped, flopping one arm out of the covers and starting to drift off.

“Don’t worry,” Jared whispered as he ran his fingers through Jensen’s hair. “Your heart is safe with me. I swear.”

“Okay. Night Sweetheart.”

“Goodnight Jensen. I’ll wake you in two hours, okay?”

“With a kiss, Jared. All of the best stories end with a kiss,” Jensen slurred, falling asleep.

“That’s true,” Jared whispered, pressing a kiss to Jensen’s slack mouth and settling into the bed beside him. “But ours isn’t anywhere near the end.”

Jensen breathed deep and even, and Jared set the alarm on his phone and flipped on the TV.

**

Sometimes the quietest stories are the most interesting ones.


End file.
